FNAF- Lo que esconde la pizzería
by PauliPstn
Summary: En este segundo fic que escribo de este juego, seguiremos la historia de un guardia de seguridad muy determinado a "vencer" a los animatrónicos, ¿Pero se quedará solo en eso? ¿Descubrirá más de los que planeaba? ¿Qué hará con lo que sabe? ¿Estará acompañado? Sigan leyendo para obtener respuestas :) Y como siempre cualquier comentario será leído ;)
1. Chapter 1

Y aquí tenemos el segundo fic que estaré escribiendo sobre FNAF! (cañones de confeti n.n) Este fic se diferenciará mucho del otro porque como se darán cuenta la historia no se centra en los animatrónicos... Aunque son una parte importantísima... y además contiene la historia original del juego... Sí, la historia de Scott... Por eso...

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni la historia de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

I

\- Bueno, para ser honestos... Tú te lo buscaste

\- ¡No estás ayudando! -dijo la chica tirando sus brazos al aire en frustración

\- ¡Hey!, ¡No puedes quejarte! ¿Quién crees que te consiguió el trabajo?

\- Sí, ya sé que me ayudaste... Aunque en realidad no se qué tan importante sea decirle simplemente a tu jefe acerca de mi...

\- Espera un momento... ¿Me estas quitando crédito? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es convencer a un jefe de que contrate a alguien más?

\- No es como si no lo necesitara...

\- Pero no serias la primera opción que yo pensaría si fuera a contratar a un guardia nocturno... ¡Y! Si dices otra palabra más sobre el asunto me ofenderé -agregó el chico de cabellos negros junto a ella cuando la vio abrir la boca

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy muy agradecida por tu ayuda Mickey! -contestó la chica con su mejor sonrisa falsa

\- ¡Sabes que odio que me llames así Ash! -dijo él marcando también el sobrenombre que a ella le disgustaba

\- ¡Eso era antes! -ella le golpeó el brazo

\- ¿Es molesto verdad?

\- ¡Hm!

\- De todas maneras... Recuerda que pagan una vez a la semana, los viernes así que...

\- Debo aguantar toda la semana antes de que me paguen -repitió la chica en el mismo tono en el que Mike se lo había dicho antes- Ya lo se

\- Bien, entonces nada más... Recuerda el uniforme y ¡Buena suerte para esta noche! –se despidió mientras se empezaba a alejar de la puerta del apartamento de la chica

\- ¡Gracias por acompañarme a casa! Y...

\- ¿Hm?

\- No, no es nada

\- ¿Ok? Bueno, nos vemos mañana, recuerda que yo tengo el primer turno de la mañana los martes y jueves, por lo que seré el que te releve -agregó él con una sonrisa que transmitía seguridad- ¡Nos vemos Ashley!

\- ¡Adiós Mike!

II

\- ¿Entonces...? -Ashley no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntarle a su instructor- ¿Dices que no puedo salir de la oficina?

Había oído de cosas extrañas en los trabajos -principalmente de Mike, porque este era como su... Primer trabajo- ¿Pero mantenerse seis horas encerrada en una oficina? Si era un guardia nocturno, ¿Por qué no la dejaban hacer lo que normalmente se supone que hacían? ¿Cómo deambular y vigilar, tal vez?

\- Está prohibido, es la única regla que debes mantener... Y de todas maneras ¿Qué trae a una chica como tú a trabajar de guardia nocturno en una pizzería para niños?

\- ¿Una chica como yo? -no con mi paciencia chico se dijo la chica

\- Es decir... -el chico había notado el pequeño tono de molestia- N-no pareces necesitar el dinero...

\- Mm, es Spencer, ¿Verdad?

\- Eh... Sí -el joven bajó la vista al suelo y no la despegó debido a la vergüenza

\- Haremos como si no me hubieras hecho una pregunta que no te incumbía... Así que no puedo salir de la oficina... ¿Algo más que necesite saber?

\- Mm... Bueno -el chico por fin despegó los ojos del suelo para levantar la vista al reloj de pared del comedor- C-creo que hay un manual o algo así en la oficina, d-deberías estar bien con eso... –se puso muy nervioso eran casi las 12 y sabía que nadie más que el personal autorizado podía estar a esa hora en la pizzería

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, es sólo que ya debo irme, mi turno terminó hace una hora y sólo me quede para recibirte, así que...

\- ¡Oh! Entonces no te detengo más tiempo, ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Spencer!

\- Eh... Sí, claro -el chico tomó sus cosas de la mesa donde las había dejado y se despidió otra vez saliendo por la puerta principal

\- Pero... Si tuviera que adivinar diría que huyó... -Ashley miró el reloj de la pared, justo como lo había hecho Spencer antes de "huir" del lugar

Eran las 11:45. Si quería seguir las reglas y tener tiempo de leer el "manual", debía irse ya a la oficina. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia allá cuando reparó en ellos. Hasta ahora no los había visto, había estado ocupada primero en la oficina -un breve vistazo al pequeño rectángulo en el que debía pasar las siguientes seis horas- había estado con Spencer firmando unos documentos -un contrato y algo acerca de un consentimiento... Algo así- y habían recorrido todo el local para terminar hace apenas cinco minutos en el comedor de la pizzería. Entonces era la primera vez que los veía en ese lugar, porque Ashley podía recordarlos bien, de hecho si la memoria no le fallaba, sabía exactamente como se llamaba cada animatrónico de la pizzería Freddy Fazbear...

III

\- Veamos... Tu eres Chica, aunque esa era fácil, es decir eres la única niña -dijo haciendo comillas imaginarias en su mente- El morado grande es... Bonnie, claro ¡El conejo!... Y finalmente Freddy el oso -terminó frente al animatrónico- Hm... Pero estaba segura de que eran más... Al menos Spencer dijo que eran cuatro...

Extraño pensó Ashley. Finalmente la chica decidió seguir su camino y encerrarse en el pequeño rectángulo que sería su oficina.

\- Woa -Ashley no había tenido tiempo de observar el desorden que era la pieza, solo la había visto rápidamente y con las luces apagadas  
Si debía decir la verdad, ese era el lugar menos acogedor que podía haber encontrado para trabajar.  
\- Ok, supongo que esto es de lo que habla Mike cuando dice que trabajo es trabajo... -bajó la cabeza con decepción  
Y ya eran las doce cuando miró el reloj. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
\- ¿Huh? Spencer no mencionó nada acerca de esto...  
\- ¿H-hola?  
\- Hm... -¿Debería contestar?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el tipo siguió hablando, lo que la llevó a deducir rápidamente que era una grabación. Decidió luego de dos minutos de escuchar al tipo, en especial en la parte en donde comenzó a leer la "Bienvenida a la pizzería", que no le aportaría nada y lo puso en silencio.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer mientras espero? Sabía que debía traer mi ipad o algo para entretenerme... Hasta la consola portátil habría sido de utilidad...  
Ya habían pasado un par de horas y quejarse era lo único que la mantenía entretenida. Había probado con analizar detalladamente cada fallo en el póster de la pared y tocar por supuesto la nariz de Freddy. ¿Sonaría así la original?

Entonces luego de un par más de minutos se le ocurrió revisar las cámaras.  
\- ¡Oh! Sí que se mueven -exclamó ella cuando encontró a Bonnie en el comedor- ¡Hey conejito! No te acerques a mi oficina ¿Si?

Por su parte el conejo recorrió los pasillos que tan bien conocía del local. Y por supuesto que se encaminó a la oficina del guardia nocturno, después de todo estaba en su "programación". Y como siempre él era el primero y el único en acercarse a recibir... Debía ser una característica propia de los conejos, pensó mientras se acercaba por el pasillo de la izquierda de la oficina.

\- ¡Aaaaaahh! -tanto el animatrónico como Ashley se llevaron una sorpresa cuando la chica se acercó a la puerta luego de que escuchara un sonido de metal en el pasillo


	2. Lo que pasó a las 5

Este es el final de la noche 1 y lo que sigue es aún más emocionante!

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni la historia de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

IV

\- ¡¿B-Bonnie?! N-no... ¿Qué haces aquí? -¡Idiota no puede entenderte! Pensó  
El conejo inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sus ojos rojos la miraron de pies a cabeza. Antes de que terminara de mirarla ella oprimió rápidamente el botón para cerrar la puerta izquierda.  
\- Mierda... Eso sí que me puso los pelos de punta por un momento... Tendré que estar más atenta de ahora en adelante o entraran a la oficina... Aunque ¿Qué puede pasar si el robot entra a la oficina? ¡Demonios! Creo que Spencer dijo algo sobre eso...  
¿Podía ser tan malo? Por supuesto que sí.

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y había conseguido mantener a los animatrónicos fuera de la oficina -aunque sólo había venido el conejo otra vez y Chica- y mantenerse despierta -su mayor logro.

\- Y ahora la cámara 1 C… ¿Qué es eso? -a través de las cortinas se podían ver unos ojos- ¿Acaso es el otro animatrónico que faltaba? Cómo se llamaba...  
Ashley era un poco distraída a veces, y mientras trataba recordar el nombre del animatrónico no se percataba de que este se movía.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Es Foxy el pirata! -dijo justo en el momento en que su vista bajaba nuevamente a la cámara y se daba cuenta de que el animatrónico no estaba  
En su lugar había un letrero que decía _"It's me"_.  
\- ¡¿Y qué demonios se supone que significa eso?! -¿Y cuándo lo había puesto ahí? ¿Y quién? Se preguntó internamente Ashley

Pero no pudo seguir pensando en esas cosas porque escuchó pisadas de metal, pero mucho más rápidas que las de Bonnie. Se giró solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados en la oscuridad y antes de que él hiciera un movimiento apretó el botón y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

\- Lamento tener que cerrarte la puerta en la cara, pero no me dejabas muchas opciones Foxy... -después de todo era el único animatrónico que hasta el momento había intentado entrar en la oficina, los demás solo se paraban fuera de la puerta y le daban un tiempo considerable para que ella pudiera cerrar las puertas  
Se escucharon los golpes del pirata en la puerta y luego el silencio.  
\- Bueno, supongo que es seguro abrir la puerta, pero solo por si acaso... -comprobó con la luz del pasillo que no había nadie y abrió la puerta

Cuando ya eran las cinco de la mañana escuchó una risa muy grave y comprobó el escenario solo para que sus sospechas se hicieran realidad, si reconocía esa risa tan bien -como ella sabía que lo hacía- el mismísimo Freddy Fazbear le haría una visita a su oficina. Ella decidió cerrar ambas puertas y arriesgarse a gastarse todo lo que le quedaba en energía antes que tratar y que sus reflejos le fallaran, por mucho que hasta ahora no lo hubieran hecho.

Y tenía razón, a través de las cámaras pudo vigilar los movimientos del oso -una apenas y reconocible figura en la oscuridad- y se movía muy rápido. Mientras le trataba de seguir el paso notó como los otros animatrónicos se mantenían lejos de la oficina, pero en movimiento, nunca lo suficientemente lejos.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Acaso esto podría ser peor? -exclamó la chica cuando ya le quedaba un 7% de batería- ¡Vamos reloj avanza!  
Pero el reloj nunca se movió.

V

\- ¿Ashley? -Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Mike abrió la puerta principal y esperaba encontrar a su amiga en el recibidor esperándolo- ¡Ashley!  
No hubo respuestas, así que el chico pensó que probablemente estaba en la oficina, encerrada, tal y como se había encontrado a alguno de los guardias anteriores. Se dirigió a la oficina.

\- ¿Ashley?

Desde que era pequeña su amiga había demostrado ser toda una escéptica. Habían paseado por los tres diferentes cementerios de la ciudad, de noche y habían visto todas las películas de terror habidas y por haber y nunca había pestañeado siquiera, si era muy valiente o le faltaba un tornillo, él no sabía decirlo, pero era algo que siempre había deseado tener, ya que, él era el que terminaba pagando el precio de tanta emoción en su vida al nivel de cubrir espejos con sabanas y mantener siempre una luz encendida. Así que por todo aquello, no había manera de que entendiera por qué estaba su amiga debajo de la mesa del escritorio con una cara de pánico que nunca había visto.

\- ¡Ashley! -Mike se apresuró a ayudarla a salir de donde se había escondido y la sentó en la silla- ¿Estás bien? -a simple vista la chica solo parecía en shock, y no presentaba ninguna lesión física

\- Hay algo aquí...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te escondiste?

Generalmente cuando él iba y abría la puerta de la oficina, los guardias salían corriendo y nunca volvían, había otros compañeros que se los encontraban un poco peor que Ashley y terminaban en el hospital con ataques de ansiedad, pánico o incluso infartos... Y nunca volvían... Además corría el rumor de que había algunos que ni siquiera eran encontrados al otro día.

\- Hay algo... -la chica parpadeó rápidamente y por un momento enfocó a Mike, se dio cuenta de la situación y volvió en sí

\- ¿Ashley?

\- ¡E-estoy bien! En serio...

\- Aja...

\- Es solo, esto del cambio de horario, dormir de día...

\- Si no puedes con esto...

\- No... No puedo renunciar cuando solo he pasado un día trabajando, ¿Verdad? Además eso le daría la razón a mis padres... -la táctica de cambiar de tema siempre funcionaba con Mike

\- No hagas esto por orgullo, si te vas a hacer daño a ti misma...

\- No, descuida, solo necesito acostumbrarme y asimilarlo...

Y vaya que tenía cosas que asimilar...

VI

Logró mantener la calma hasta que le dio el turno a Mike. Le contó a grandes rasgos como había estado la noche. En su mayoría tranquila, nada que reportar, las cámaras normales y los animatrónicos un poco inquietos, pero no habían sufrido ningún rasguño al igual que ella y estaba todo bien. Esperó hasta que el chico estuviera convencido y le diera su propia copia de las llaves de la pizzería, ya que esa noche no habría nadie para recibirla en el lugar y ella necesitaba sus llaves.

Logró hacerlo muy bien, se dijo cuando se tiró a su cama. Ya había llegado al apartamento y durante el trayecto había repasado involuntariamente la última hora en la pizzería. Como todos sabían ella era considerada una persona en extremo valiente, quizá un poco inclinada a lo temerario, pero eran muy pocas cosas que la asustaban o la ponían nerviosa. Sin embargo cuando se estaba seguro de lo que te pasaba no era tu imaginación... ¿Cómo se supone que no iba a quebrarla?

Cuando había mirado el reloj por última vez eran las 5 se suponía que a las 6 se reiniciaba la energía en la pizzería y por lo tanto cambiaba del viejo generador a la electricidad que se usaba todos los días para darle vida a la pizzería así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar...

\- ¡¿Que acaso este reloj esta malo o que le pasa?! -no podía creer que estuviera encerrada en ese rectángulo, tal y como le había dicho Spencer que tenía que hacer

Podía sentir la risa del oso desde ambas puertas.

\- No puedes entrar Freddy este es mi espacio -dijo más para tranquilizarse ella que para el oso que por supuesto no podía entenderla

\- Esta es nuestra pizzería, no tienes ningún espacio aquí... -¡¿O sí podían?!

¿Cuándo se había visto antes que un robot con frases y canciones programadas le respondiera a alguien? Porque por el tipo de respuesta que el oso le había dado, no era posible que aquello estuviera en su sistema  
\- ¡P-pero yo soy tu guardia nocturno! Se supone que me aseguro que nada malo te pase...

\- Al contrario, tu solo nos causas dolor y deberías velar por tu propia seguridad  
\- ¿A-a qué te r-refieres? -Ashley tragó saliva

\- Escucha detenidamente Ashley -con la mención de su nombre por esa voz metálica y áspera la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que temblar- Si vuelves a esta pizzería morirás...

\- ¡Aaah!... ¡Ay! -se había quedado dormida y de tantas vueltas que le había producido ese mal sueño, y ojalá fuera una pesadilla y no un recuerdo de lo que realmente pasó, había terminado en el suelo- ¡Ya es suficiente Ashley! ¡No dejarás que un robot te cause estos problemas! Además... Debo saber cómo funciona esto...

* * *

Saludos Dark Flamage! leí el fic, me gusta mucho la idea del principio :D y bueno el resto! Gracias por comentar!


	3. El comienzo de la Segunda noche

Este capítulo está un tanto vertiginoso ;)

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni la historia de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

VII

\- ¿Ashley? –cuando eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando sentí a Mike golpear la puerta de mi apartamento

¿Debí abrirle la puerta? Probablemente, pero tenía la sensación de que si le abría, vería mi cara y me pediría un montón de explicaciones –no es que haya algo malo con mi cara, solo unas ojeras que no tapaba ni el mejor maquillaje de mi baño, que es bastante caro- y además si le daba esas explicaciones él y yo terminaríamos convencidos de que jamás debía volver a ese lugar a trabajar otra vez… Y yo quería volver. Así que opté por la segunda opción y guardé silencio hasta que dejo de llamar y se fue. Si se creyó que no estaba en casa o no, en ese momento no importó mucho.

Pasé el resto de la tarde preparándome física y psicológicamente para volver a la pizzería…

¿Quién iba a pensar que el lugar que ella visitaba con tanta frecuencia y llena de ganas se transformaría en lo que era hoy? Si es que sabía lo que era… ¿Una pizzería común y corriente? Sí, claro… ¿Qué demonios pasaba con los animatrónicos entonces? Cerré los ojos con los codos apoyados en la mesa y comencé a recordar algunos momentos de mi infancia…

\- ¡Ashley! ¡Ven aquí no te alejes tanto! –la madre de la chica solía ponerse histérica en los lugares llenos de gente como esa pizzería, si por ella fuera, su hija no iría a ese lugar a comer una pizza de dudosa calidad, pero no podía hacer otra cosa si Josefina, su nana, la había llevado una vez porque había insistido demasiado… Desde ese momento no solo había pedido ir al lugar todos los martes, sino que además había conocido a su amigo inseparable Mike Schmidt, entonces, ya no había caso de decirle que no

\- No se preocupe, yo la traeré

\- Gracias Josefina…

Al minuto siguiente los dos niños estaban sentados en la mesa ambos se pusieron a comer la pizza que les habían traído hace unos diez minutos.

\- ¿Por qué no me haces caso Ashley? Deberías quedarte aquí sentada en lugar de salir a correr por ahí

\- ¡Pero yo quiero que Freddy me tome en brazos! –le reclamó la chica haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

\- ¡Pero ya te ha tomado Bonnie! Y además la pizza se enfría… -y ahí estaba el niño, siempre dándole una razón para alegrarse

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Fue genial mamá me ha tomado Bonnie! ¡Y me ha levantado muy alto!

\- Que bien –la madre le sonrió- Pero será algo que me cuentes en casa porque ya es hora de irse…

VIII

Ashley despertó cuando su cabeza chocó con la mesa del comedor donde se había ido a sentar. Le dolía el cuello. Definitivamente no la mejor manera de estar radiante y con los reflejos listos para cualquier robot que intentara entrar en la oficina… Miró el reloj, eran las diez. Ya era tiempo de ponerse el uniforme y prepararse para el viaje a la pizzería Freddy Fazbear.

Ashley detuvo el auto a eso de las 11 fuera del local. Desde el estacionamiento parecía un local de comida rápida cualquiera. Un local en donde los robots te amenazaban de muerte por las noches…

Pero no solo eso no alcanzaba a la vista del local, sino lo que pasaba dentro de él en ese momento. Los animatrónicos sabían que desde las 10 p.m. hasta las 6 a.m. las cámaras de vigilancia pasaban a "manual" y estaban a cargo de los guardias nocturnos. O su guardia nocturna, para ser precisos, porque también habían notado que esta guardia era diferente en más de un sentido.

\- ¡Háganme caso! Observen por un momento detenido y verán que tengo razón… -la conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta del recibidor abriéndose

El lugar estaba tan silencioso que se podían distinguir prácticamente todos los sonidos con una claridad inconfundible. La guardia había llegado.

\- ¡Solo dense prisa! Denle una oportunidad… y evítenlo lo más que puedan…

\- ¿Evitarlo a él?

No se dijo nada más.

\- Haber… Todos ustedes están en sus lugares… Muy bien –por un momento a Ashley se le ocurrió la idea de ir al comedor a ver a los robots más de cerca, pero luego pensó lo mal que le saldría ir a presumir delante de Freddy que había vuelto a la pizzería aun cuando él le dijo que si lo hacía moriría

Así que prefirió caminar rápidamente hasta la oficina y vigilarlos desde las cámaras mientras registraba cada cajón del escritorio por un documento que detallara la programación que poseían los robots. Para cuando dieron las 12 –y solo se dio cuenta cuando empezó a hablar el tipo del teléfono- no tenía ningún documento de interés en su poder, solo papales sin utilidad, en su mayoría dibujos tan raros como los que estaban colgados en la pared de su oficina… ¿Quién cuelga los dibujos de los niños en un lugar donde ellos no los van a volver a ver? Porque la oficina del guardia no era parte de las áreas de acceso comunes a toda la familia…

IX

Ashley solo se encogió de hombros, tomó su lugar en la silla y sacó el termo con café que había llevado dentro de la mochila para despertarse, además del bate de béisbol autografiado que le había regalado su padre, en un pésimo intento de regalo de cumpleaños… Sí, era cierto que iba a todos los partidos, ¡Pero iba a todos los partidos para acompañar a Mike!, no es que a ella le gustara el béisbol…

En fin… No mucho después de la pequeña distracción mental, el conejo y Chica habían salido al mismo tiempo del escenario y se dirigieron sin pausa hasta su oficina. Ashley se vio obligada a cerrar ambas puertas y esperar a que se fueran sin gastarse toda la energía que tenía para aguantar la noche en el proceso… Pero eran extrañamente insistentes y no parecían querer moverse de las puertas.

\- ¡Oh, Vamos! ¡Necesito la energía chicos! ¡Váyanse! ¿Por favor? –añadió con la esperanza de que eso los sacara de las puertas, pero no había caso

Luego de dos horas en que ninguno se movió de las puertas y de que ya hubiera gastado la mitad de la energía disponible -¡En solo dos horas!- se le ocurrió hablarles.

\- Muy bien, si se van a quedar aquí al menos quiero algunas respuestas, y no se hagan los desentendidos porque sé que pueden hablarme si lo quieren… Como su amiguito Freddy…

\- Primero que nada, ni se te ocurra repetir lo último que dijiste, ya tienes a Freddy de bastante mal humor con solo abrir la puerta del recibidor como para que le digas eso…

\- ¡Chica! –la reprendió Bonnie desde la otra ventana

\- ¡Oh! –la animatrónica se llevó la mano a la boca, porque como si fuera poco, Ashley no solo tenía las puertas cerradas, sino que además prendía las luces para verlos mejor

\- ¡T-tu… también hablas! –Todo intento de creer que había alucinado cuando el oso la amenazó de muerte se iba por tierra cuando tenía frente a ella un robot con forma de pollo que le estaba contestando a algo que ella había dicho…

* * *

Hola Luna! Que gusto empezar una nueva historia que te guste :D y sí, sería una batalla demasiado épica, pero en realidad me imagino que cuando alguien consiga el puesto, dura una noche y después renuncia y así sucesivamente XD


	4. Chapter 4

Es muuy corto... lo sé, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir... estoy tratando de organizarme :) en el próximo capítulo tendremos el final de la noche 2!

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni la historia de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

X

\- Bueno… No se supone que contigo…

\- ¡Chica!

\- Ya deja de gritar… ya es un poco tarde para decir que no hablamos

\- Mm…

\- ¿Te quedó claro? Soy Chica por cierto

La animatrónica parecía un poco cambiante.

\- Aunque tú ya lo sabías…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dijiste mi nombre, el de todos de hecho, cuando nos viste en el comedor la noche anterior

\- ¿Cómo sabías eso?

\- Porque ya…

\- Aunque claro es a lo que Foxy se refería…

\- Sí, debe ser eso…

\- Oigan, no los estoy entendiendo…

\- No estamos hablando contigo de todas maneras…

\- Pero me acabas de preguntar…

\- Chica… quizá deberíamos decirle algunas cosas…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres problemas con Freddy?

\- No, pero…

\- Mm…

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡Aaah! –la chica saltó en el asiento cuando escuchó la voz de un tercer animatrónico en la venta derecha de la oficina

\- ¿Sabías que si no abres las puertas te quedarás sin energía?

Y no era mentira. Eran las 4 a.m. y a Ashley solo le quedaba un 25% de energía.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que abriré las puertas si están ustedes afuera?

\- Pff… ¿Y qué podríamos hacerte? –Chica se burló de ella

\- No sé, déjame pensar… ¿Tal vez matarme?

\- Créeme que tal vez Freddy pueda… Pero no después de lo que descubrimos hoy… le aseguró el conejo

\- No te estoy entendiendo…

\- Si que eres lenta…

\- Chica…

\- Uy los dos contra mí…

\- La razón por la que no podemos matarte, es porque te conocemos…

* * *

Mike... si yo fuera Mike también me voy del país y no lo piso pero que nunca más! n.n

Tengan una buena semana! Bye!


	5. La segunda amenaza

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni la historia de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

\- ¿Me conocen? -Ashley inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado... ¿Por qué toda esa locura le hacía sentido? ¿Era porque no tenía más opciones que creerlo? ¿O era algo más?  
\- Cómo te lo explico para que te quede claro...  
\- Veras -el conejo ignoró por completo a la animatrónica- Cuando venias antes... ¿Al otro local?  
\- ¿Te refieres al que cerró hace años?  
\- Sí -los tres animatrónicos agacharon la cabeza al mismo tiempo  
\- En fin... En ese entonces teníamos un sistema de reconocimiento facial que incluía...  
\- Reconocer a los niños que ingresaban a la pizzería... ¡Por supuesto! Sabía que lo había escuchado en algún lugar -Ashley terminó la frase del conejo  
\- Exacto  
\- ¿Quieres decir que sabes quién soy?  
\- Pensé que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro Ashlenta  
Ashley le iba a responder a la animatrónica hasta que se dio cuenta de que le quedaba un 10% de batería y eran las 4:30.  
\- Aja, muy bien chicos, todo muy lindo, me encanta que nos llevemos bien, ¡Pero si no se van mi batería está acabada!  
\- Sorry, mate, pero para sobrevivir con la batería que te queda deberás pasar todo lo que queda de la noche con las puertas abiertas  
\- ¡Entonces váyanse!  
\- No se puede... Si nos vamos él vendrá  
\- Y si se te acaba la energía también...  
\- ¿Él? ¿Se refieren a Freddy?  
\- ¡Dah! ¿Quién más es una amenaza en estos momentos?  
\- ¿Y qué hacemos? -Ashley se había dado cuenta que debía ignorar a la animatrónica la mayoría de las veces  
\- Abre las puertas... Nos quedaremos aquí -le aseguró Foxy levantando su parche  
No es que ella le fuera a confiar su vida a unos robots. No. Solo era que ella no tenía otra opción, se dijo mientras apretaba los botones para abrir las puertas.

Apenas se abrieron Foxy entró en la oficina y Chica se puso de manera que encaraba el pasillo derecho cubriendo la puerta, lo mismo hizo Bonnie.  
\- ¿Poses de batalla?  
\- Hay que estar atentos... De todas maneras no creo que Freddy venga contra los tres al mismo tiempo, es testarudo, pero no es tonto...  
\- Ok...  
\- No te preocupes, por lo menos esta noche ya estás a salvo -le aseguró el pirata  
\- Claro... Entonces... ¿Cómo es que aún pueden reconocerme?  
\- Bueno, debo admitir que fue más difícil de lo que parece porque te has puesto muy fea...  
\- Mm... -la chica se preguntaba si decirle a la animatrónica que había cambios considerables desde que la había visto por última vez en el Family dinner, pero prefirió callárselo  
\- Tus rasgos aún coinciden con los de la pequeña Ashley, así que agradece -agregó después  
Ashley solo asintió.  
\- ¿Y Freddy?  
\- Bueno, él no ha hecho el ejercicio de verte todavía... -el conejo habló con una pizca de esperanza en su voz  
\- Tal vez si...  
\- Puedo hacer el ejercicio de reconocimiento las veces que quieran y aún así no cambiaría el hecho de que esta es, sin duda, tu última advertencia... Si vuelves mañana no quedarás ilesa  
Ashley estuvó congelada en el asiento por escuchar la voz del oso detrás de ella hasta que la alarma de las 6 sonó por toda la pizzería. El oso se había pasado a los tres animatrónicos y encima la había amenazado desde más cerca que la vez anterior, dando a entender que podía acercarse tanto como quisiera.

Ashley tenía que pensar. Una parte de ella no se había tomado en serio la amenaza del oso la vez anterior, pero ahora que veía de lo que era capaz, debía replantearse si seguir desafiándolo o no. La segunda noche terminó abruptamente para la chica, le dirigió un par de monosílabos a los animatrónicos y luego salió de la pizzería sin esperar a que fueran las 7.

* * *

Ok... fin de la noche dos... y siéntense muy cómodos para lo que se nos viene en la noche 3!


	6. Mi Nombre No Es Freddy

Y aquí es cuando todo... se pone feo :(

 **Ninguno de los personajes, ni la historia de FNAF me pertenece, todos fueron creados por Scott Cawthon y su equipo :)**

* * *

\- ¿Crees que será un problema? -preguntó la chica a través del teléfono

\- No, ya hablé con Spencer, en realidad esta gratamente sorprendido de que duraras tanto... Y sí, lo dijo con esas palabras

\- Realmente tiene algunos problemas ese sujeto...

\- Nah, solo es un poco prejuicioso -le aseguró Mike desde el otro lado de la línea

\- Hm...

\- No es su culpa que tú seas un blanco del prejuicio, Ashley

\- Sí, sí, sí...

\- De todas maneras... ¿Por qué te fuiste antes de la hora?

\- ¡No me fui antes de la hora! -exclamó la chica sabiendo que por esa expresión se había delatado ante su amigo

\- Aja

\- Solo... Quería volver a casa, eso es todo

Se escuchó silencio desde el otro lado. Ashley había usado el tono típico de "no pienso hablar de eso".

\- Bien, eh... Bueno, estoy aquí ahora así que… debería ponerme a hacer algo... ¿Te veo mañana?

\- Sí, me recibirás en la mañana ¿No?

\- Sí, como todo jueves normal... Eh... Bueno, ¡Adiós Ashley! ¡Cuídate!

Y Mike colgó. No podía culparlo, no lo había tratado muy bien últimamente. Como él diría, no lo había dejado entrar. Y realmente se estaba cuestionando hacer todo esto de enfrentar robots ella sola.

\- Bueno, aquí vamos... Todo o nada -exclamó la chica mientras abría la puerta principal de la pizzería a las 11:50 pasando rápidamente por el comedor hasta llegar a la oficina

Ella tenía un plan esta vez.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Aaah! -Ashley estaba muy concentrada en las cámaras y a pesar de que sabía que el conejo llegaría a su puerta, no espero que le iba a gritar tan fuerte  
\- No exageres -y por supuesto que Chica había llegado también

\- ¡Hola chicos! -Sonrisa falsa en marcha- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

\- Nos gusta molestar...

\- Veo que ya no cierras las puertas Ashley -observó el conejo

\- No planeo hacerlo, no con ustedes por lo menos...

\- Oh...

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que serás lo suficientemente rápida para frenar a Freddy?  
\- No lo sé, pero lo debo intentar -¿Qué otra cosa quedaba? ¿Morir?

\- Esta difícil... Se niega a perdonarte por ser una vez una niña y en esas condiciones uno se puede esperar cualquier cosa -Foxy se había unido a los otros dos

\- Además nosotros no fuimos capaces de verlo, todavía no entiendo cómo nos pasó -Bonnie hablaba más para sí mismo que para los demás

\- Un movimiento involuntario fuera de la puerta es todo lo que él necesita -aseguró el zorro

\- ¿Estás diciendo que es invencible?

\- No... Pero es el más escurridizo

\- Hm... -casi se podía escuchar el cerebro de Ashley crujir tratando de pensar como derrotar al oso o al menos estar a salvo de él por 6 horas completas

Ya habían pasado dos horas. Afortunadamente sus "ayudantes" -Ashley no sabía cómo llamar a los tres animatrónicos que parecían querer protegerla- no se habían movido ni un centímetro de las puertas.

\- ¿Debemos quedarnos así toda la noche?

\- Sí, Chica, si no lo hacemos Freddy podría matarla de verdad -le respondió Bonnie  
\- No es como si fuera la primera... -la animatrónica se calló de repente inclinando la cabeza a un lado- ¿No escuchan algo?

\- ¿Huh? -Ashley que ya se había vuelto adicta a mirar las cámaras cada cinco segundos, estaba en la cocina donde se podía escuchar un desastre seguido de una risa muy grave- Dios, me reiría de esa risa tan tonta si no estuviera tratando de sobrevivir de que me mate...

\- ¿Qué hace en la cocina? -le preguntó Foxy

\- No tengo idea, no es como si se pudiera ver... -Ashley le contestó sarcásticamente- Oh, no...

Freddy estaba ahora en la cámara del comedor cerca de una de las mesas y tenía unos papeles prendidos con fuego en una de las manos.

\- No lo hará... ¡Quemara todo el plástico en nada! -la chica se levantó de la silla botándola con el gesto

\- Sí, sí lo hará -Foxy miraba por encima de su hombro- Iré a por él

\- ¡Foxy! -gritaron Chica y Bonnie al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Te conviene encontrar un extintor niña! -exclamó el animatrónico mientras corría por el pasillo

Ashley corrió por el otro pasillo -por suerte Chica se movió, porque empujarla habría sido imposible... Y vergonzoso.

\- Y ahora ¿Qué? -le preguntó la animatrónica al conejo

\- ¡Hey! ¡No puedes incendiar todo Freddy!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No se metan en esto! ¡Ustedes no deberían interferir!

\- ¡Y no lo hacemos! ¡Nunca lo hacemos y lo sabes! Entonces ¿Por qué crees que esta vez es diferente? ¿No puedes escucharnos por una vez?

Cuando Ashley llegó al comedor esta era la escena: Foxy estaba gritándole a Freddy y el oso ya había tirado los papeles y habían quemado casi todo el mantel de la mesa. Las llamas ya se estaban haciendo más altas y podían agarrar las decoraciones del techo... Y ya no habría vuelta atrás. La chica tomó el extintor y se dirigió a la mesa ignorando a los dos animatrónicos. Dirigió el extintor a la base del fuego y jaló el seguro.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿No te cansas de interferir?!

\- ¡Solo está salvando este lugar de ser quemado! -Foxy se puso entre ella y Freddy cuando el último cargó hacia ella

Ashley había logrado contener el fuego que terminó de apagarse cuando el oso lanzó al zorro contra la mesa. Ella se movió justo a tiempo del camino del animatrónico.

\- ¡Freddy! -Bonnie y Chica se habían unido a los demás en el comedor

El oso caminó poniendo todo su peso en cada paso y tomó a la chica por la muñeca levantándola del suelo.

\- ¡Suéltame! -Ashley trató de golpearlo con el extintor, pero era demasiado pesado para un solo brazo, así que fue en vano

\- ¡Freddy déjala ir! -le gritó Bonnie mientras Chica corría a levantar a Foxy

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Mi Nombre. No. Es. Freddy! -gritó con rabia el animatrónico mientras cerraba su mano aplastando la muñeca de Ashley

* * *

Les quedo debiendo el capítulo de la semana pasada (problemas familiares :( y el de este lunes del fic 1 de FNAF que estoy publicando ;)

Que tengan una buena semana! Bye!


End file.
